


Costume Party

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Incest, Kink Meme, oldass prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twilight Lady happens to own replicas of the costumes of both Silk Spectres. One of her clients is interested in those being used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, this prompt called for Eddie being a frequent client of Twilight Lady and requesting her to either dress up as Sally or Laurie, and I am the living embodiment of fucked up so I went all taco shell commercial and decided to do both.

It wasn't hard to figure out why he wanted what he did. Her clients were always easy to figure out, and the Comedian was particularly transparent in his request. It did take a few sessions between them before he actually opened up about wanting to do that, but he didn't make excuses for why he wanted it or try to explain himself. He was ashamed, but he was trying to pretend that he wasn't.

And really, it wasn't the first time the Twilight Lady had agreed to dress up as the original Silk Spectre for someone.

She understood that he was ashamed because he actually knew the woman, unlike most of the men she dealt with who asked her to do that sort of thing. Not only that but, if the stories were to be believed, he had a bit of a checkered past with her. The reasoning behind it was so obvious and the shame even more so, but she never outwardly judged for requests- unless they wanted her to, of course.

Their arrangement could have been a strange one, but she had seen enough in her time to know that this wasn't all that out there. He was a tough guy, always trying to prove that he was the strongest in the room, and those types were always the ones who secretly wanted a woman to put them in their place. The fact that he had some sort of guilt only made it that much more plain, and now he was getting to the root of that guilt, getting as close to that woman as he could.

“So, you, uh, think that's somethin' we could do? Maybe...next time I come by?” he asked. It was hard to tell when he blushed, but she had gotten good at noticing the slight tinge to his cheeks.

She gave a small laugh at this. “You really think you're the first to ask me to do that for you? I've had a spare Silk Spectre costume for a long time. I can even put the wig on, if you want.”

He thought he was better at hiding his excitement than he was. “Is that right?” he asked. “Then I guess we can just do that right now, huh?”

She shooed him out of the room, sifting through her vast closet of costumes and outfits, smiling to herself. Yellow wasn't her best color, but none of her past clients who had requested this complained, so she was sure that the Comedian wouldn't have a problem with it.

~X~

He didn't think she would actually look that much like Sally. Eddie had been expecting disappointment when he opened the door, but he soon found himself surprised just how much a costume and a wig could do. She had been transformed into the Sally of his memories, the Sally he saw for the first time back when he was sixteen, the Sally that he had fallen for way back then. Sure, she wasn't the Sally he had gotten to know and she looked nothing like the Sally he had actually had and lost, but that was okay; he wouldn't want that Sally with anyone else.

He barely wanted this Sally with anyone else, but the memories had been haunting him more and more lately, and he needed this. If she was willing to give it to him, then that was all the excuse he needed, and with that dress on, with the fishnets and the heels, with the red curls, she looked the part. She had even painted on the mole, and the only thing off about her was that her eyes were not the in-between of blue and green that Sally's were. That another girl's were, but he tried not to think about her.

He could ignore her eyes though and his breath caught in his throat. When he regained his composure, he smirked and said, “Lookin' good, Sal.”

Her voice was off when she replied, “Of course I am,” but that was another thing he cold ignore. She looked so perfect, she was just the way he remembered her, and he had exactly what he wanted.

Just as he did when she was the Twilight Lady and not Sally, he got on his knees before her. He was almost ashamed of how used to this he was getting, how often he willingly gave over control to her. But it was much too late to turn back on that and he always loved the wicked little laugh she did whenever he submitted. She leaned down and ran a hand along his shoulder, trailing her fingers up his neck and grabbing him by the chin, tilting his head up to look at her.

“You've got a lot to make up to me, you know,” she said, grinning maliciously. With that, she slapped him across the face, and she was stronger than she looked. He could take her in a normal fight, but when he purposefully let his guard down like this, she could really hurt him, and he really shouldn't have been all that surprised the day he discovered that he liked it.

“I know,” he replied, and he still wasn't used to the sound of his voice when he was being docile. It was not a voice he used often, not a voice he had ever used before the day he actually tried to make it up to Sally, and after she threw him out for the last time, it hadn't been used again for years. It had only taken two sessions with the Twilight Lady to bring it back out.

She lifted a leg then, somehow managing to stay perfectly balanced despite the heels, and kicked him in the chest, sending him onto his back. He hit the ground with a thud, but the moment he regained his composure, he was already straining to look up her skirt because even now, old habits died hard. She knocked his face to the side with her foot, not quite kicking him, but not exactly being gentle about it, and then planed that foot firmly in the center of his chest.

“How does it feel, having someone kick you around for a change?” she asked, a gleam in her eyes that he tried not to look at. He was trying to avoid looking at her eyes at all costs, because every time he did, it threw off the mood.

Sally smirked at him, not waiting for an answer from him because she knew that he knew better than to try to speak up. Instead he stared up at her, keeping his eyes level with her red lips, just the shade of lipstick he remembered. If he were lucky, by the end of the night, he would be reminded of how uncomfortably itchy his throat got whenever any of that lipstick got into his mouth.

“What can you do for me?” asked Sally, pretending to contemplate her options, but it was clear she had something in mind. She always knew what she wanted and she always knew how to get it, and damned if that wasn't one of his favorite things about her. “I might have an idea or two.”

He spent the rest of the night pleasuring Sally, and taking hits from her if he didn't do something just right and sometimes even when he did. Before long, there were fresh bruises over top of old ones, and red footprints from all the times she saw fit to step on him. He was sore and tired and she hadn't even tried to get him off yet, and that red lipstick was not smudged in the slightest. She sat on his face at one point and had him worshiping at her feet another, and always she had a slap or a kick to remind him of his place, as if he could ever forget.

“Do you think you've earned your turn?” she asked.

“Please, Sally,” he said weakly, not a bit of fight left in him.

She responded with a kick and he groaned. “That's Miss Jupiter to you, remember?” He had never had to call her that before, but he didn't mind the change.

“Please, Miss Jupiter,” he corrected himself. There was a time when he called her by pet names, but he'd lost that privilege years ago. He'd fucked everything up with her beyond what he could fix. This was what he had deserved even before she had forgiven him the first time, and now? He was lucky to get even this.

She made him beg for a very long time before she kicked him to the ground again and rode him, and when he came quickly, having built up a lot of anticipation, she mocked him and made him repeat everything she said about him. He was happy just to be able to talk with her, but when they got up and he began to get his clothes back on, she pulled off her wig and wig cap, and it was not Sally anymore. Once again, it was just him and the Twilight Lady.

“You're even more into being degraded than I thought,” she said, almost sounding impressed. “We've never taken things as far as tonight.”

“Just gettin' used to it,” he lied. “I was wondering...next time...do ya have the other costume?”

“You mean the younger one's?”

“Yeah. Do ya think you could dress up like her daughter next time?”

~X~

It was a slightly weirder request when she considered that he really knew the girl's mother and probably even knew the girl, at least vaguely, but she didn't need to question it. The new Silk Spectre was just as desirable as the original and she had the costume as well, so if that was what the Comedian wanted, that was what he would get. So long as he paid, of course, and he always paid.

This time, she would be ready before he arrived at the time they had agreed on for this session. She had the sheer yellow dress and the black leotard with the ridiculously low cut in the front- it was obvious that the young hero got her fashion sense from her mother. There would be black heels again, but no stocking this time and no gloves, and her wig would be a dark brown. Almost the same color as his, when she thought about it, and for the briefest second, she wondered where the young Silk Spectre got that part of her looks from.

But she stopped thinking about that as she began to do her makeup, more subtle that Sally Jupiter's, but with the same mole painted on, to add just a bit more realism to it. There was only so much she could do, after all, and she was always willing to do all that she could to make sessions as enjoyable as possible. She couldn't turn into the young woman he really desired, but she could get pretty damn close, and when she opened the door for him, the look on his face told her she had done very well.

His breath hitched, just as it had when she had dressed up for him before, but there was a sadness in his eyes that she couldn't place. He looked just as remorseful as he did pleased, a combination she wasn't used to seeing, especially not on him. There was definitely something more to this asking her to dress up like the daughter of a woman she knew he had a strong connection to, but even if she was in a position where she could ask, she was sure he wouldn't give her an honest answer.

“So, my mom wasn't enough for you?” she asked him with a grin.

“It's not like that,” he replied, the sadness in his eyes now more resembling guilt. “I just needed...forget it, let's just get down to it.”

He was different this time, drastically so. Even in the beginning, he didn't try anything with her, not even a bit of snark. Instead, he was quiet, not daring to make eye contact, barely looking at her at all. Despite the outfit being his idea, he seemed intent on looking anywhere but her. Guilt about desiring the girl was one thing, but the way he was acting suggested something a lot worse, suggested a lot more guilt than that situation would warrant, and she wondered why he would even bother asking if it was something that he could not handle.

It wasn't much fun for her when he was so quiet. Usually he would be defiant every now and then just so she could put him back in his place and even when he was fully subservient, he at least interacted with her rather than just sitting there and taking it like he was actually being punished, like it was actually against his will. It wasn't much fun for her at all when he made it feel so damn serious.

“You sure do like it when I hurt you,” she said, trying to bring some life back to this. “That's so weird, you know?”

“You don't know the half of it,” he muttered and she wanted to throw up her hands in frustration. Of course she didn't know the half of it, and he wasn't making this any easier on her.

“You're sick,” she said, because she was still trying to play along and telling him that he was boring didn't fit in whatever he was trying to do.

“I know.”

“You're fucked up and disgusting for this.”

“Yeah.” He nearly looked happy to agree with her for it.

“You want me to fuck you, don't you?” He nodded at the ground and she snapped, “Look at me when you admit it.”

“I do,” he said, looking up at her with the saddest sincerity she had seen from anyone, and that was saying something coming from him.

“That's so fucked up,” she replied with a laugh, “but I guess I'll do it.” It wasn't much improvement, but she at least had him talking and she could get it over with once and for all. Hopefully he would never ask for the girl again and they could pretend like this whole train wreck never happened. And despite his behavior, he was still visibly aroused, and so she rode him like she always did, reminding him time and again that he was disgusting for wanting her to fuck him like this.

She had thought there was potential for the night, given how taboo the request seemed to him, but somehow it had been more boring for her than anything they had done before. It might have been better if she had known what his problem was and what his reasoning was, but she hadn't. Only when he finished and let out a pathetic, “I'm sorry,” did she start to have her suspicions, but she wrote them off as too ridiculous to be possible. He wasn't that fucked up, she was sure, and even if he was, she would never be in the sort of position to ask.

And even if she was, he made no arrangements for future sessions before he left, and she did not hear from him again after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of glossed over the smut, oops. Oh well, it's done, and that's all that really matters. What old, unfilled prompt that was probably left unfilled for a reason will I try my hand at next? WHO KNOWS?


End file.
